Solo Tú y Yo
by virginiaGdM
Summary: AU Pasado desconocido y un futuro escondidos de la libertad. Yo cambiaré el rumbo ahora que puedo, ¿qué harás tú, maestro? KxB y HxM creo q es el 1er summry decente que hago, entren y dejen reviews! ACTUALIZADO, SEGUNDO CAPÍTULO! xD
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos! aquí les traigo un fic de KuramaxBotan y HieixMukuro!

A todos los que al menos conocen la existencia de mi otro fic de FMA, les prometo que actualizaré, tengan paciencia! Les juro que este fic no me quitará tiempo para actualizar allá!

En lo que a este fic se refiere, se ubica en el Japón Meiji, de acuerdo? es un AU (Universo Alterno) donde Kurama y Mukuro son hermanos, además que Koenma y Botan también lo son. He cambiado unas cuantas cosas, pero es por el bien de la trama, no se asusten!

En fin, les dejo de molestar para que puedan leer el 1er capi y recuerden siempre: VIVA KURAMA xD!!!

* * *

Capítulo uno: El pasado oscuro.

"_Malditos. Este mundo está lleno de malditos y asesinos. La sangre corre sin parar y todos se hacen los que no ven nada. Montón de ciegos e hipócritas, lo saben todo pero al mismo tiempo no saben nada. Eso es todo lo que hay en este sucio mundo, podrido por las personas que habitan en él."_

Un pequeño niño de no más de siete años corre por las calles solitarias, teñidas de anaranjado por la caída del sol. Se encuentra sucio y desaliñado, su cabello rojo creciendo desigualmente hasta sus hombros, muy despeinado. Sus ojos verde esmeralda reflejan cansancio y rabia, al igual de frustración y miedo. En sus manos lleva dos trozos de pan. Unos metros detrás de él, corren tres fornidos hombres agitando palos de madera y gritando cosas que no deberían ser oídas por personas sensibles.

El niño apresura el paso, cruzando en la primera esquina que encontró, donde milagrosamente había un cubo de basura detrás del cual se escondió. Los hombres que le perseguían siguieron de largo por esa calle, cosa que el niño aprovechó y escapó por el jardín de una casa.

-¡Fuera de mi jardín, pequeño demonio! – gritó una anciana desde la ventana de la casa, mientras el pequeño Kurama se escabulle por la cerca y entra a un callejón.

Como lo esperaba, una pequeña niña de cabello anaranjado estaba durmiendo sobre un trozo grande de cartón en una esquina.

-Mukuro… Mukuro, despierta, traje algo de comer – decía Kurama mientras sacudía suavemente a la niña.

-Que… ¿Kurama, onii-chan¡Qué bueno que estás aquí! – exclamó la pequeña una vez que se hubo despertado (NA: Sí, en este AU, Mukuro y Kurama son hermanos).

Ambos hermanos comieron en silencio sus trozos de pan, y una vez que no quedó ni una sola miga, Mukuro empezó a llorar, y Kurama la abrazó para calmarla.

-Onii-chan, extraño a oka-san y a otou-san… - decía ella entre sollozos - ¿Hasta cuando durará esto?

-No lo sé, Mukuro, quizás para siempre… - respondió el niño con tristeza – Pero hay que ser fuertes y guardar la esperanza.

-Tengo miedo, onii-chan… - dijo Mukuro, aferrándose a su hermano mayor.

-Saldremos, de esta Mukuro, te lo prometo. – dijo el pelirrojo, acariciando suavemente el cabello de su hermana menor.

En ese momento, tres hombres entraron al callejón, eran los mismos que estuvieron persiguiendo a Kurama.

-Ahí está ese mocoso, y está con una niña – dijo uno de ellos.

-Ja¿Una niña¡Eso parece otro mocoso más! – dijo el del centro, que parecía se el jefe. Ese comentario hirió profundamente a Mukuro, quien comenzó a llorar, cosa que enojó al pelirrojo.

-¡No permitiré que insultes a mi hermana! – exclamó furioso el niño.

-¿Ah si? Jeje a ver que me puedes hacer, pequeño insolente – dijo burlonamente el jefe.

Kurama se lanzó hacia el hombre dispuesto a golpearle y sacarle todos los dientes, pero éste lo interceptó con un puñetazo en el estómago que lo lanzó como dos metros más allá. Asustada, Mukuro corrió y se arrodilló al lado de su hermano, quien se encontraba inconsciente. Las lágrimas corrían cada vez más violentamente por el rostro de la niña, mientras observaba impotente como los tres hombres los rodeaban y se acercaban con sus palos. Ella cerró los ojos esperando el momento del impacto de los golpes, cosa que no sucedió. Al abrir lentamente sus ojos, se encontró con la espalda de un hombre que llevaba un traje negro y el cabello también negro en punta. No era precisamente muy alto, pero la pequeña Mukuro sentía que era un gigante que, aparentemente, estaba ahí para protegerla.

-Vaya que me he encontrado un montón de cobardes, amenazando y golpeando a un par de niños – dijo el hombre, con una voz reprobatoria pero serena.

-¿Quién te crees que eres, enano? – dijo uno de los malos, burlándose.

Mukuro pudo sentir una gran energía que provenía del hombre parado frente a ella, quien de la nada (NA: xD) sacó una espada y apuntó con ella al jefe de los otros tres. En ese momento, la niña supo que no quería ver lo que sucedería a continuación, así que cerró los ojos.

-Lamentarás haber dicho eso. – alcanzó a escuchar, seguido de gritos aterradores, y al final, mucho silencio.

Cuando Mukuro abrió los ojos, se encontró directamente con un par de serenos ojos rojos, visión ante la cual dio un respingo.

-Dime, niña¿Cuál es tu nombre? – preguntó el hombre, quien se encontraba hincado hasta la altura de la pequeña.

-Mi nombre es Mukuro, señor – respondió ella casi por inercia, no podía dejar de observar esos ojos, estaba algo así como hipnotizada.

-¿Y tu hermano?

-Kurama. – volvió a responder ella. Al escuchar ese nombre, Hiei Jaganshi sonrió.

-Así que estos son los hijos de Youko y Shiori… - murmuró. La pequeña se sorprendió, porque esos eran los nombres de sus padres. Quería preguntar de dónde los conocía aquel hombre, pero sentía temor.

-¿Ustedes tienen una casa? – preguntó Hiei de un modo más amable.

-No, señor. Mi hermano y yo vivimos en la calle desde la muerte de nuestra madre. – Al escuchar esta respuesta de la niña, los ojos del hombre se abrieron con suma sorpresa. Obviamente, no se esperaba que la madre de esos niños estuviera muerta. Pero luego su semblante se tranquilizó un poco, para luego ponerse de pie.

-Mukuro¿Qué me dirías si te pido que tú y tu hermano vengan conmigo a mi casa? – preguntó con una sonrisa, ante la cual la niña se quedó sin palabras, pero la roja mirada del hombre le obligaba a responder

-Por supuesto que sí, señor.

Con estas palabras en el aire, Hiei cargó en un hombro al inconsciente Kurama y le ofreció la otra mano a Mukuro, quien la aceptó al instante, y los tres se alejaron por las calles del antiguo Tokio. En un momento del viaje, la niña sacó el valor para preguntar

-Disculpe, señor…

-¿Qué sucede, pequeña? – inquirió el hombre dirigiendo su mirada a Mukuro.

-Señor… usted¿Usted conocía a mis padres? – preguntó la niña finalmente. En ese momento, el semblante de Hiei se entristeció un poco.

-Sí, éramos viejos amigos… - respondió en un murmullo, pero audible para Mukuro.

Una niña cercana a los seis años observaba el atardecer desde la ventana de su habitación, en el palacio real. Tenía el cabello azul claro recogido en una coleta alta y ojos amatista, y la piel blanca. Llevaba puesto un elegante kimono rosado con detalles en lila, y miraba distraídamente todo el mundo que se extendía desde su ventana. Estaba en profundo silencio, hasta que una mujer muy airada entró a la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de ella.

-¡Ese sinvergüenza! – exclamaba alterada la mujer.

-Keiko¿qué sucede? – preguntó la niña.

-Oh… No sé si deba decirle, princesa, no creo que tenga la edad… - la mujer dudaba en responder.

-¡Por favor, dímelo! – exclamó Botan Daioh, hija del emperador de Japón Enma Daioh y hermana del príncipe y heredero al trono, Koenma.

-Oh… De acuerdo. – dijo Keiko, resignándose – Verá, princesa, esta tarde ha llegado al palacio un hombre pidiendo comprometerse con usted. Hablaba de un compromiso largo, para casarse cuando usted cumpliera dieciocho años.

-¿QUÉEEEEEE? – exclamó horrorizada, la princesa - ¡Yo no me quiero casar!

-No se preocupe, su padre rechazó la petición del hombre apenas había sido formulada. – dijo Keiko, un poco más tranquila – Pero el hombre enfureció mucho y salió del palacio diciendo que la tendría a usted a como diera lugar.

-Keiko¿Qué voy a hacer? – preguntó la pequeña Botan, preocupada - ¿Y si viene ese hombre como en los cuentos y me secuestra¡No quiero que eso pase!

-No se preocupe, Alteza, su padre nunca permitiría que eso pasara – dijo la mujer tratando de tranquilizar a Botan, fingiendo una sonrisa. La verdad es que ella también estaba asustada de lo que el hombre aquel pudiera llegar a hacer. Un enfermo mental, tratando de comprometerse con una niña catorce años menor que el… donde se ha visto!

Keiko se apresuró a salir de la habitación de la princesa antes que su patrona notara su ausencia, pero Botan la detuvo con una pregunta.

-Oye… y ¿cuál era el nombre del hombre que quería casarse conmigo?

-Eh… creo que era

En una casa en las afueras de Tokio, un hombre de ojos rojos se tumba finalmente en su futón. Kurama y Mukuro se encontraban dormidos después de todo, y ahora era el turno de Hiei para descansar.

Un último pensamiento se cruzó en su mente antes de caer víctima del sueño:

"_Algún día… esa chiquilla será mía, junto con el trono"_

* * *

Hasta aquí llega el primer capítulo de "Solo Tú y Yo" nn ya verán porque el fic se llama así en capítulos posteriores.

Como habrán notado, hay muchos cambios, sobre todo en los parentezcos nnU deséenme suerte! es el primer fic que publico de mi querido kurama.

VIVA KURAMA Y ABAJO EL YAOI!!! como se nota que odio que degraden de esa forma a Kurama y a Hiei, verdad?

Bueno, esto es todo por ahora, y si quedaron con la intriga, entonces dejenme MUCHOS REVIEWS!!! nn mientras más reviews reciba, más pronto actualizo!!

Y si ya se están casando de leer mis idioteces, pues dejenme un review y me despido, Matta-ne!


	2. Una peonía en el corazón de un rosal

Hola a todos los lectores!! Aquí les traigo el 2do capi de "Solo Tú y Yo" xD

Quiero aprovechar que estoy subiendo el capi para anunciar que: EL 19 DE OCTUBRE ES MI CUMPLEAÑOS!!!! SE LE SUMA UN AÑO MAS A MI NO TAN LARGA VIDA!! xD osea, mi cumple es hoy o mañana, depende de cuando lean esto n.nU

He puesto un par de notas de autora en el texto, pero son para aclarar, creo que este capi me quedó tan poético que no hubo espacio ni para mis chistes ni los de mi inner //(Inner: y yo que quería imprimir mi personalidad en esta historia igual que en la de FMA... ¬.¬ por qué tenias que inspirarte tanto?)// xD nada de lo que diga mi inner ni nadie me quitará la alegría por mi cumple!

En fin, aquí les dejo el capítulo para que lo lean //(Inner: para qué otra cosa sino? ¬.¬)// Espero que lo disfruten!

**Disclaimer: **YYH no me pertenece, sino a Yoshihiro Togashi.

* * *

Capítulo dos

Una peonía crece en el corazón de un rosal.

"_Hoy se cumple__n catorce años sin ti. No se como he podido soportarlo. ¿Cómo dejaste que esto pasara¿Es acaso esencial que murieras para que siguiera el destino¿Acaso era morir tu obligación? Como sea… nunca lo sabré. Solo se que la vida siguió su curso hasta el punto de ya no poder derramar más lágrimas por ti, y que hoy eres polvo en el viento y sonrisas en el alma"_

Una joven de aproximadamente dieciocho años se encuentra de rodillas y rodeada por centenares de tumbas, mientras coloca flores en una en especial. Una tumba grande, bella y tristemente decorada, adornada con el sello real. "Ayame Daioh"

-Okaa-sama… me pregunto donde estarás ahora… - dejó escapar la joven en un susurro, mientras se ponía de pie y daba a vuelta en dirección al palacio.

"_Okaa-sama, quisiera poder decirte que me ha ido bien en la vida, soy una buena princesa y cumplo con todas las expectativas de mi pueblo, ayudo a otou-sama en todo lo que puedo y en lo que se me permite. Aún no he encontrado un hombre a quién amar tanto como tú amaste a otou-sama, pero sin embargo, él me asegura que pronto encontrará un buen esposo para mí. Aunque no estoy segura de querer que mi padre sea quien escoja a mi futuro esposo, pero eso no es algo en lo que yo pueda intervenir._

_Tal como se me ha enseñado desde que tengo memoria, soy una chica sonriente, agraciada, educada y, no por voluntad propia, callada. En lo personal, quisiera poder hablar cada vez que necesito expresar mis sentimientos y mis opiniones, pero eso está prohibido para alguien de "mi clase", y sería una deshonra para mi padre y mi hermano. Como podrías notar, soy toda una princesa"_

Lentamente se dirige a su habitación y se deshace de su yukata negra y de la cola alta que recoge su cabello, cambiando ese atuendo por un kimono rosa con detalles dorados y vuelve a recoger su cabello azul en uno de los peinados típicos y adornarlo con broches de colores, dignos de su Alteza.

Botan salió de su habitación con la nueva vestimenta y se dirige al salón de fiestas.

"_Ahora mismo debo presentarme en un importante evento para conmemorar tu muerte. Sigo sin entender por qué otou-sama quiso que me vistiera de rosa y me adornara bellamente si es un evento de luto. Ayer escuché a mi padre hablar con Koenma y decirle que esperaba que tanto él como yo encontrásemos una pareja el día de hoy, supongo que debe ser por eso. Sin embargo me hubiera gustado que me dijera la razón… pero no puedo quejarme, mi padre es el emperador y yo solo soy una princesa, una simple chica como las demás, con la única diferencia de mi clase social, o al menos, eso es lo que me han enseñado._

_Tengo prohibido ser yo misma, eso lo tengo muy claro. A veces aborrezco este estilo de vida, pero soy una chica con mucha suerte, y mi padre quedaría deshonrado si supiera que no quiero ser sólo una princesa, sino yo misma. Okaa-sama, si tan sólo pudiera hablarte y preguntarte tantas cosas… me gustaría pensar que me escuchas desde donde sea que estés"_

Con un suspiro de resignación, la chica entró al salón de fiestas adoptando una expresión dulce, tímida y educada, tal como **debía** ser.

* * *

"_Un par de golpes más… quizás me haga bien practicar más el aumento de youki… A este paso nunca conseguiré ganarle a Hiei-sensei…"_Un joven se encontraba entrenando en la soledad e inmensidad del bosque. Tenía el cabello rojo largo hasta casi la mitad de la espalda, sorprendentemente bien cuidado; un par de ojos verdes esmeralda que expresaban serenidad y decisión al mismo tiempo, como dos gemas coronando la perfección entre sus atractivas facciones y tentadores labios. Su fuerte cuerpo se encontraba cubierto por un traje tradicional (NA: parecido al que lleva Kenshin Himura de Rurouni Kenshin, pero en lugar de rojo y blanco, es negro y blanco). Gotas de sudor resbalaban de su cara, consecuencia de las numerosas horas que llevaba concentrado en su intenso entrenamiento; o al menos, así era, hasta que escuchó una voz detrás de él. 

-Onii-chan… - dijo una muchacha de cabello anaranjado y ojos negros, que vestía un traje parecido al suyo y empuñaba una espada de bambú (NA: debo adaptar un poco los estilos de pelea al contexto de la historia, pero el Rose Whip se queda igual n.n) - ¿No crees que ya entrenamos demasiado? Yo ya me voy, Hiei-sama querrá ver su almuerzo servido en unos minutos. ¿Te sirvo a ti también o te quedarás entrenando para siempre?

-Tranquila, Mukuro, sí iré a almorzar, sólo déjame practicar un poco con mi youki¿de acuerdo? – dijo el joven, dirigiéndole a su hermana una sonrisa de esas que involuntariamente dejan sin aliento a cualquier chica, excepto a Mukuro por ser su hermana.

-Bien, pero no vayas a dejar que se te enfríe la comida porque no pienso ponerme a calentarla. – dijo la chica, seria, dando media vuelta y desapareciendo entre los árboles.

Kurama observó a su hermana menor hasta que esta se perdió de vista, para luego volver a concentrarse en su entrenamiento para conseguir elevar su youki y crear un Rose Whip más efectivo. Se dedicaba diariamente a entrenar y a volverse más fuerte desde que el sensei, Hiei Jaganshi, le enseñó algunas técnicas especiales utilizando el youki. Había aprendido a manipular las plantas, en especial las rosas. Desde hacía algunos meses, su meta se había concentrado en un solo objetivo: derrotar a Hiei-sensei.

Pero ese día, entrenaba especialmente fuerte porque su tutor le había dicho que le asignaría una misión de suma importancia, que además sería la primera vez que le permitiría al joven salir del bosque por su cuenta. Había dicho que sería peligroso y que debía asegurarse de ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para derrotar inclusive a Kami-sama si ese fuera el caso.

Veinte árboles más cayeron por el corte certero del látigo de rosas, provocando una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro del joven, quien se retiró dando por concluido su entrenamiento.

--------------------Horas más tarde, durante la cena--------------------

En un pequeño comedor rectangular se encuentran sentadas tres personas, Hiei Jaganshi en un extremo, Kurama en el otro y Mukuro entre ambos hombres.

El youkai de fuego había alcanzado los 31 años de vida hacía poco y estaba algo cambiado: una seria y algo más sabia expresión era el emblema de su rostro y unas cuantas aunque escasas canas adornaban su cabello en punta. Era su apariencia, y había un par de ojos negros que no dejaban de observarlo.

Mukuro no podía creer que había llorado por ese hombre, que le llevaba quince años. La chica, a sus diecisiete años de vida, se daba cuenta que había entregado inconciente e involuntariamente a ese hombre más de diez años de su vida, empujada por un sentimiento contra el que luchaba, pero contra el que al final siempre perdía. Se había dado cuenta de que lo consideraba como un héroe aún más que a su propio hermano, que lo admiraba y que deseaba ciegamente ver su sonrisa dirigida a ella y nada más que ella. Se había dado cuenta que lo amaba, que ni siquiera le importaba si no contraían matrimonio, igualmente lo quería. ¡Por Dios¡Si hasta había llegado a pensar que no le importaba si no se casaban si tan solo pudiera tener hijos de él y ser su mujer aunque fuera simbólicamente! Sus pensamientos la avergonzaban, pero sus sentimientos sólo la cohibían. Si su Hiei-sama se enteraba… quizás la repudiaría y la echaría de su casa.

Mientras estos pensamientos pasaban por la mente de Mukuro, en la de Kurama sólo existía la intriga de saber cuáles serían los planes que tenía Hiei-sensei. Así se mantuvo, hasta que el youkai de fuego apartó su atención de la comida y, muy serio, se dispuso a hablar.

-Kitsune, esta noche tendrás una misión muy importante que cumplir. De lo contrario… - se interrumpió a sí mismo para dirigir una mirada amenazante al pelirrojo - ¿Estás listo para llevar sobre tus hombros un gran peso, hablando figuradamente?

-Sí, señor. – respondió Kurama, también serio.

-Muy bien. – dicho esto, el hombre miró seriamente a los orbes esmeralda de su aprendiz – Tu misión es asesinar a Enma Daioh.

El estado shock permaneció en los seres de Kurama y Mukuro durantes varios segundos hasta que ambos pudieron asimilarlo.

-Hiei-sama, - decía, preocupada, Mukuro - ¿Por qué mi hermano debe hacer algo así?

-Porque Enma Daioh es un corrupto que acepta sobornos y chantajea a los demás a diestra y siniestra, un asesino que se hizo con el poder a la fuerza, un ladrón que se cree dueño del mundo y de las personas que vivimos en él. – dijo el youkai, sin cambiar su mirada seria – Ustedes nunca has salido de este bosque, pero allá afuera, un emperador corrupto arruina la vida de las personas. ¿Por qué creen que cuando Shiori murió, ustedes simplemente quedaron en la calle?

Ambos hermanos callaron ante el comentario del youkai. La verdad es que nunca se detuvieron a pensar el por qué simplemente habían ido a la calle, sin recibir ningún tipo de ayuda. La rabia en su interior se encendió cuando pensaron que podía haber miles de niños allá afuera pasando por lo que ellos tuvieron que pasar, pero el más radical, fue Kurama, quien se levantó de su asiento y adoptó una expresión entre seria y enojada

-De acuerdo. No puedo permitir que más personas pasen por lo que Mukuro y yo pasamos. – dijo con más decisión que nunca – Solo dígame, Hiei-sensei¿Dónde encuentro a Enma Daioh?

Hiei Jaganshi sonrió maléficamente ante la pregunta de su aprendiz.

"_Ahora comienza el plan… el trono será mío"_

* * *

"_Vaya que he llegado a odiar estas fiestas a más no poder. Se supone que un evento de luto¿me expreso bien? L-U-T-O!! y parece que ni mi padre ni mi hermano lo entienden… a decir verdad, parece que ninguno de los invitados lo entendía. Un tal Karasu se me acercó varias veces a pedirme que bailásemos una pieza¡y eso que en el luto no se baila! También había un tipo que podría ser mi abuelo y me pelaba el diente a cada rato! _(NA: aquí donde vivo, se usa mucho "pelar el diente" cuando alguien sonríe exageradamente en plan de conquista, así que ya se imaginaran la situación de la pobre chica)"

La princesa Botan Daioh caminaba hacia su habitación con una expresión de enojo y tristeza en su rostro. Había pasado uno de los peores días de su vida, se encontraba profundamente herida e indignada.

Desde los pasillos de su palacio podía observar la luna llena que resplandecía intensamente de entre la oscuridad del cielo, en compañía de las estrellas cuales pequeñas velas complementando el paisaje de la noche. Todo lo anterior reflejado sobre el lago y sobre las gotas de rocío que adornaban la hierba del jardín. Maravillada por esta visión, Botan se sentó a contemplar todo detenidamente, mientras escuchaba el coro de los grillos y las pequeñas ranas. Sintiéndose ya más cómoda, se soltó el cabello dejándolo caer sobre su espalda y su bello kimono, al tiempo que una solitaria lágrima resbalaba de sus suaves mejillas.

-A veces todo pareciera ser tan color de rosa… - dejó escapar de sus labios en un suave murmullo, con una triste y serena expresión en sus ojos amatista.

Sin poder hacer nada, sólo se permitía sentir ese nudo en la garganta, vestigio de que volvería a llorar, como no hacía desde hace tanto tiempo. Pero algo la puso sobre alerta: ese ruido, proveniente de unos arbustos a siete metros de distancia.

* * *

La luna llena se alzaba sobre la fachada del palacio iluminando los tejados y las columnas doradas que decoraban tan ostentosamente la vivienda de aquel supuesto ladrón y tirano. Escabulléndose entre los muros y portones, pasando desapercibido como le habían enseñado, se encontraba Kurama. Concentrado en su misión, intrigado acerca de los planes que se llevarían a cabo, y la sangre que sería derramada dentro de ése palacio.

"_Debo concentrarme… Hiei-sensei dijo: por hoy sólo observa a tu víctima, averigua sus puntos débiles y sus fortalezas, penetra en lo más recóndito de ese palacio y grábalo todo en tu memoria"_

Y llegando a un bello jardín, el kitsune se escondió detrás de unos arbustos al sentir la presencia de alguien más. Expectante permaneció, en tanto repasaba mentalmente las palabras de su sensei.

"_No dejes un rincón por revisar. Entérate de quiénes viven en ese sitio, quienes son los más cercanos a Enma Daioh. Tu misión es asesinar a ese maldito hombre y a toda su prole y sus sirvien…………"_

Kurama no pudo seguir recordando el discurso de Hiei porque una visión ocupo toda su atención. Se trataba de una muchacha que llevaba un bello y elaborado kimono rosado con detalles en dorado y dibujos de peonías en el obi. Se había soltado el cabello y en ese momento caía como una cascada azul claro sobre su espalda. Sentada en el suelo, tenía una triste expresión en aquellos ojos amatista que atraparon al chico, que se llenaron lentamente de lágrimas que terminaban resbalando de su cara. Quizás fuera solo una o un millón de lágrimas, eso no era lo que le importaba a Kurama; eran esos ojos tan profundos e inocentes, pero también tan tristes, lo que realmente hipnotizaba al muchacho.

De hecho, tan distraído se encontraba, que no se dio cuenta cuando se movió un poco y sacudió el arbusto tras del cual se encontraba escondido. La muchacha en ese momento miró directamente al sitio donde el kitsune se encontraba, causando que el corazón de éste se detuviera por un instante. Ella se iba acercando al sitio muy temerosa, mientras que Kurama ni siquiera atinaba a moverse. Cuando ya la chica se encontraba a menos de un metro de distancia, el kitsune reaccionó y haciendo gala de sus habilidades escapó en menos de un segundo, pero de forma de ruidosa y bastante visible para la muchacha, quien alcanzó a divisar la silueta de un hombre saltar el muro del jardín.

* * *

Vaya que se había llevado un gran susto al ver ese hombre en el palacio, ella nunca pensó que alguien pudiera burlar los guardias que protegían todas las puertas del edificio. Se encontraba realmente asustada… ¡Qué tan malo podría ser ese día!

La princesa Botan entró a su habitación en tanto se deshacía poco a poco de sus vestiduras de fiesta. Ya sin el haori y el obi, solo en el traje blanco que se llevaba debajo, la muchacha se tumbó en su lujoso futón y cerró sus ojos, dispuesta a dormir. De pronto sintió una especie de brisa soplar, y al abrir los ojos de nuevo, se encontró con una rosa roja justo junto a ella, y ella no pudo sino abrir los ojos hasta mas no poder y sonrojarse profundamente. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que alguien había abierto la ventana de su habitación, que hasta hace unos segundos, estaba cerrada.

Fuera del palacio, trepado a un árbol desde el que podía ver la habitación de la princesa, se encontraba un kitsune pelirrojo. Sus ojos verdes brillaban con la luz de la luna, mientras observaba sonrojado la reacción de la muchacha de ojos amatista, quien había tomado la rosa y la había puesto en un recipiente con agua.

"_¿Qué es eso que siento mi estómago¿Serán las famosas mariposas?... Pero… ella es la princesa, la hija de Enma Daioh… pero parece una persona tan buena y dulce… y tan linda…" _Interrumpiendo sus pensamiento, se encontraba ya al pie de ventaba de la chica, y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que se había movido del árbol _"¡Rayos¿Qué me pasa? Mejor regreso a casa antes de que ocurra algo más…"_

Con estos pensamientos, el kitsune se alejó del lugar, no sin antes dirigir una última mirada a la princesa Botan, y a esos hermosos ojos amatista.

* * *

Hasta aquí llegó el 2do capítulo de "Solo Tú y Yo", espero que les haya gustado, por favor dejen reviews!!! a mi me hacen muy felices los reviews, muchas gracias a todos lo que me enviaron uno con el capítulo pasado n.n

Bueno, esto es todo por hoy, cuidense, mis queridos lectores n.n

Matta-ne!


End file.
